onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece novel Straw Hat Stories
is an official novel by Tomohito Ohsaki. It is a collection of three sections from each volume of the One Piece Magazine. These are stories from normal people's perspectives on the Straw Hat Pirates. Short Summary Luffy (Marineford's "brothers") Marine brothers who participated in the War of the summit. Zoro (A sword's man consultation, the cessation of clashing swords) Drunkards in Dressrosa disregard a swordsman's consultation. Nami (The trip to meet the navigator while I can, a day long chance) A hikikomori who collects wanted posters of beautiful pirate ladies. Usopp (The great proposal plot in Syrup village) The man who moved to Syrup Village aiming for Kaya. Sanji (Lady of the Baratie) A girl in the middle of a boring date at the Baratie. Chopper (The anguish of fascination with a "Demon") The Marine captain fascinated with the cute demon. Robin (The girl of Baltigo) The girl in Baltigo who reads books praising archaeologists. Franky (Blank-faced bookstore girl) The cover of "Shipwright Monthly" and the bitterly smiling bookstore clerk. Brook (Soul King's message) The boy with the concealed tone dial at the Soul King concert. Long Summary Luffy Right before the Battle of Marineford, two brothers stationed in the West Blue received the summons to defend Marineford. The eldest brother was a Marine officer and the younger brother was his subordinate; however, the two were not related by blood; the younger brother was the older brother's stepmom's child from a previous marriage. In the midst of the battle, the older brother watched as Monkey D. Luffy charged towards Portgas D. Ace's execution platform and wondered to himself how the pirate could have so much courage what with the Marine Admirals and Shichibukai standing in his way. Sometime during the battle, the older brother hears his little brother screaming to him for help, but he decides not to go and help because he decided that his own battle was more important and that the two weren't even real brothers. However, his younger brother kept shouting for his help and somehow, in the older brother's mind, he could hear Luffy's voice screaming that he would save his brother, Ace. The older brother kept thinking about how they were similar, yet opposites - they both had an unrelated brother in need of help, but that they were pirate brothers and he and his younger brother were Marine brothers. Immediately, the older brother rushed back to save his younger brother and afterwards, a month after the war, while recovering in the medical ward, the older brother realized that Luffy was his and his brother's benefactor in a way, as him rushing to save Ace made the Marine realize that he and his brother didn't need to be blood related to share a bond. The older brother then tells his younger brother that they must get back to training so that they could chase after Luffy in the future. Zoro Two days after Luffy defeated Doflamingo, a disguised Zoro sits in a bar in Dressrosa, and hears three marine soldiers discussing who is the strongest swordsman in the world, comparing Mihawk, Zoro, Ryuma, Vista, and Shanks. Nami Usopp Sanji Chopper Stationed at the Marine GR Base on Grove 66 of Sabaody Archipelago is a Marine Captain known by his epithet of . He is well respected by his subordinates and colleagues for his bravery and victory over countless pirates, intimidating them in battle as if he was a roaring wave. Two years after the war, the Benevolent King of the Waves was called to the office of Rear Admiral Catacombo and was given the orders of capturing the Straw Hat Pirates while they were on the Sabaody Archipelago. When the Marine Captain heard the crew's name, he became oddly tense, of which his subordinates noticed and found that it was weird that their fearless Captain would seem worried. Some time later, the operation was set into motion and the Marine Captain was ordered to sail on the same ship as Catacombo and they were to intercept the Straw Hats' ship at Grove 42. As the ship sailed towards the location of the Straw Hats, the Marine Captain's subordinates continued to notice that their Captain appeared to be troubled. However, it wasn't the first time he encountered the Straw Hats, as he had witnessed their attack on Enies Lobby two years ago. After the pirate ship is sighted, the Marine ships began firing at the pirates, to which the Benevolent King of the Waves begins panicking because, it is revealed, that he has a deep love for Chopper due to the latter's cuteness. Ever since the incident at Enies Lobby, the Marine Captain had been captivated for the pirate's cuteness, and as such, he was afraid that the cannon fire would injure his idol. However, the Kuja Pirates suddenly got in the way of the Marine ship and so, the Marine Captain became relieved that the Straw Hats were able to escape. While the rest of the Marines aboard had been distracted by the Pirate Empress's beauty, the Marine Captain was only thinking about Chopper's cuteness. Sometime after the Straw Hats defeat Doflamingo in Dressrosa, The Benevolent King of the Waves got ahold of Chopper's bounty poster and fainted after looking at its cuteness. Robin Franky A new employee of a magazine shop in Water 7 gradually learn to love her new life through monthly magazine featuring Franky, and the shop customers: Kokoro, Iceburg, Paulie, Mozu and Kiwi, and Michael and Hoichael. Brook Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Books